


An Untimely Interruption

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aborted Romantic Moment, Archer - Freeform, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Gen, Hawkeye & Hawkeye - Freeform, Humor, Training, interruptions, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tony's tower, so he ought to be able to talk to Pepper in private when he needs to, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untimely Interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



> Written for the Comment Fic LJ comm prompt: [MCU, Tony/Pepper, A quiet moment (shattered)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/491099.html?thread=73014619#t73014619).

Tony was just getting ready to get down on his knees in front of Pepper at the window when suddenly the glass shattered, Pepper shrieked, and both of them dove under a flying projectile.  
  
"What is this?" Tony picked up an... arrow and narrowed his eyes. "Hawkeye!"  
  
"Yes?" two voices asked in unison, one male and one decidedly female. Clint Barton dropped in through the hole in the glass, shaking his head, and shot a disapproving look at the little brunette girl who followed behind him looking sheepish.  
  
"What is this?" Tony demanded.  
  
Pepper started laughing behind him.  
  
"Training," Clint commented dryly. "Apologize, Kate." He gestured to the girl.  
  
"Wait." Tony looked back and forth between them. "There's two of you? Two archers running around in Kevlar doing god-awful things to my architecture."  
  
"Sorry." Kate definitely aimed said apology more in Pepper's direction than Tony's. "Hawkeye didn't mention the arrow could go through glass."  
  
"Well, _Hawkeye_ didn't aim her arrow right in the first place," Clint countered. "Come on. Let's try again."  
  
"Elsewhere," Tony demanded with his sternest voice possible.  
  
Pepper could barely keep the smile off her face but nodded beside him. "Definitely elsewhere."  
  
"I really am sorry," Kate called over her shoulder as Clint shoved her in the direction of the elevator.


End file.
